


Sugar Drop

by msbigboots



Series: Good Ol'Boys [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), horrortale(AU)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Dom Sans (Undertale), Drinking to Cope, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Thicc Papyrus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: This is a surface AU where the HT! brothers aren’t related. Butch is a Bara!(6'9" or 205.7 cm) Sans that is a mix of HT!Sans and Farmer!Sans. Macaron is a petite (5'3" or 160.0 cm)Papyrus with a creepy cute style.Butch is a delivery truck driver, who has a crush on a cute Barista, Macaron. Butch has already told himself that Macaron wouldn’t go for a guy like himself. But one night Butch has an opportunity to be a gentleman taking Macaron home after work; instead of Macaron waiting alone at the bus station. His extra time makes Butch realizes that he might a chance with the barista.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ht!Sans=Butch  
> Ht!Papyrus=Macaron  
> Uf!Sans=Red  
> Uf!Muffet= Red Velvet  
> Ut!Papyrus= Papyrus  
> Ut!Muffet=Muffet  
> Ut!Nice Cream Guy is the boss  
> More names may be added later

Butch wipes the sweat off his brow as he closes the door of the trailer. _You’d think I’d stay cool from walking in and out of a refrigerated trailer and a walk-in freezer._ The red, gray, and black style flannel doesn’t help. He goes up to the front of his truck and opens the driver side door to get his clipboard and a two pack of stickers. The two sheets of stickers are clutter up with stars, hearts, and bows in pastel colors. Butch slips the packet of stickers under the papers on the clipboard in case he doesn’t get to talk to the cute little Monster. 

Butch’s red eye scans the dining area and the front counter as he enters the cafe. There stands Macaron. The petite skeleton looks so cute with his round frame glasses, frilly apron, and pink braces. The business is slow right now. _This is perfect. Macaron is working the front and customers shouldn’t bother us._

“Oh! Hello Butch,” says Macaron, his cheekbones glow in an adorable coral color. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t need a manager or the owner of the business’s signature. Muffet, the manager isn’t so bad. It’s the owner he likes to avoid.

“Hiya Macaron.” Butch holds the clipboard for Macaron as he signs. The large skeleton takes it back. This precious monster is going to drive him insane. “So ya ain’t wearing your stickers today?”

“Sadly, no.” he lets out a huff. “I have to buy more.”

“Well, lucky for you. Ya don’t have to spend a dime.” He takes the stickers out of hiding and hands them over to the now happiest little thing in the world. “I saw ‘em, and they made me think of you.” 

“NYEH. Thank you so much, Butch!” Macaraon admires the stickers. “They’re so cute, I can’t wait to wear them.” His skull shines the coral color. 

“Why don’t you put them on now?” Butch doesn’t want to leave without seeing his favorite barista wearing those cute fucking stickers. 

“I would, but I can’t leave unless I have someone take my spot While I look in the mirror.” He sounds so disappointed. Butch isn’t having any of that. 

“Yeah, I see. I can help you…” _What the hell am I doing?_ “... put them on. If you want.” Macaron gazes up at Butch, nodding ‘yes’. 

He takes the sticker packet back from Macaron. All of Butch’s fingers become thumbs as he fights with the packaging. If his phalanges can open a beer can with a messed up tab, he can open this thing!

Butch finally opens them, picking a heart. Macaron takes off his glasses and leans over the counter to meet him halfway. He places the heart on his cheekbone, then picks a star to go on the opposite side. Macaron’s bone is so hot and smooth to his touch. Butch lays the stickers on the counter. The small skeleton stands up straight again and puts his glasses back on. 

Macaron’s voice is soft. “Wowie, thank you. You’re so sweet to me. Um. Thank you, really.”

_Best fucking day ever._

…

Butch sits on his recliner with the television making noise. It helps him forget how empty the farmhouse is. The huge skeleton thinks about the barista. He had been running this route for six months now and once a week he gets to see Macaron. 

Macaron is too cute, clean, and too good for a monster like Butch. The simple, easy-going life is what Butch likes, very unlike what he assumes Sugar would be into. If he had to guess, Mac dates musicians, writers, and artsy shits. 

_I need a beer._ He makes his way to the kitchen get his beverage from the fridge when the landline rings. 

The skeleton groans. _Who the fuck wants to talk at this time of night!?_

“Hello,” He answers. 

“Butch? is that you?” It’s his boss. 

“Nah, it’s the tooth fairy.” Butch can also see Macaron with a man like his boss. A man who wear clean-pressed suits and never got dirty in his life. But he ain’t a bad guy. 

“Well, the tooth fairy, would you like some overtime?” The clock on the kitchen wall says fifteen till seven o’clock. 

“What kind of run is this?” 

“Red Velvet called in. The walk-in at her shop crapped itself. She needs a truck and a place to store her things. You already know where it is, wanna take it?” 

“Red won’t do it?” 

“He’s on the loading dock.” 

“So why did you make this sound like an option?”

“It still is an option. I just think you are the best man for the job.” 

_Fuck no I don’t want to go. I’m having a beer and sleeping. Sleeping alone… well, I might get to see Macaron._ “I’ll be there.” Butch hangs up and throws his head back, downing the beer. He puts on his work boots and a blue jacket. _I ain’t lookin forward to seeing Red Velvet._

…

The sky was dark and spotted with stars when Butch pulls his truck up to the shop. Red Velvet stands out on the street with her red heels, a tight red and black dress suit that hugs her thighs, and breast. All of her arms are cross her body.

Butch doesn’t waste his time saying hello. He jumps into his working man mood, opening the back of the truck and gets his dollie. 

“They sent you,” Red Velvet sneers. “You’re going to take all night?” 

“Ma’am, it’ll be done when it’s done. If that is all night, then, it will.” She glares at him with those freaky black eyes. “I don’t mean any disrespect, Miss. Spider, but it takes me longer if you stand there looking at me.”

Red Velvet lets out a groan. “Fine, have fun.” 

Butch makes his way to the walk-in. There aren’t any signs of other employees, let alone Macaron. As he reaches the door handle to the walk-in, it opens. 

_It’s Macaron!_ Butch’s wandering eye helps itself to look at him. Macaron is wearing a black pleated skirt with a mint green sweater tuck in, a pair of black knee-high socks, and slip-on vans. His arms are full of boxes.

“Butch! I’m glad you’re here.” Macaron walks by him. 

“What are you doing here?” He can’t stop staring at him.

“I’m the only who would stay over. Right now, I’m trying to put everything that I can into the little freezer and fridge so that way we can be open tomorrow.” 

“They’re assholes for leaving ya here by yourself.” Butch can’t deny that he’s more than happy they are alone. 

“What are you doing Moses?!” scolds Red Velvet. Wait, they’re not alone. 

A soft “Bitch” comes out of Macaron’s teeth. Butch bites his tongue to keep himself from laughing. He’s never heard a cuss word from Macaron until now. _Hilarious._

Butch and Macaron bump into each other a few times, not that Butch has a problem with this. He enjoys each time Macaron touches his arm or back to let him know that he’s behind him. Macaron obviously doesn’t want to get smashed. 

Macaron is hauling ass to get his job done. His work ethic makes him even more attractive. _He’s so cool._

“Oof!” 

Butch stops everything with the sound of Macaron’s pained cry. He turns to see Macaron on the floor. His black skirt hiked up and displacing his underwear. _Pink lace undies._ Butch rushes to him. “Shit, are you okay?” 

“My coccyx hurts. If you give me a minute, I’m sure I’ll be okay.” 

“I’m sorry but you need off the floor.” _So I can stop looking at your crotch._ He places his hands under Macaron’s ‘armpits’ and lifting him off the floor, onto his feet. Macaron lets out a squeak. “Did I hurt you?” 

“Oh no.” Macaron’s skull glows with his magic color as he fixes his skirt. “I was surprised. You’re super strong.” Butch’s mouth dries thinking about the hidden underwear. The praise didn’t help. He’d love to show Macaron how strong he is. “I came back here to let you know I’m leaving. Thank you for coming to help. I’ll see you next week.”

“Is someone coming to pick you or do you drive?” 

“I ride the bus.” 

“The bus runs this late?” 

“I’ll have to wait an hour and a half.”

“Would you be okay with me taking you home?” _Here I go again doing stupid shit._

“You’ll take me home? I hate waiting at the bus stop by myself.” 

“Yeah, I’m almost done. I have to drop off the truck first. Is that okay?” 

“Yes. Anything is better than being alone late at night.” 

“All right. Hang out and we’ll be out soon.” 

Macaron hugs him. “Thank you!” he says with glee, then he leaves Butch in the walk-in. 

Butch goes straight back to work with new fire fueling him. _Work sucks, but this is the still the best fucking day ever!_

As Butch finishes his last load his mind wonders to Macaron’s panties; willing himself not to have a hard-on, as he puts up the dollie.

Macaron is standing by the truck with his pocketbook in hand. 

“Macaron, what are you doing?” Red Velvet approaches them. 

“Butch is taking me home.” 

“Dearie, come with me. I won’t take much of your time.” The two of them walk far enough away from him to where he can’t hear what Red Velvet is saying to Macaron. Butch waits beside the passenger door. 

When Macaron heads back to the truck, his brows are furrowing. “I’m ready to go.” _Fuck what did she say to him?_

Butch opens the door for him. And Macaron practically has to climb into the vehicle with his pink under flashing again. _He either does not notice or care that I keep seeing his undies._ Butch closes the door behind Macaron, getting in on the other side and starts the truck. 

“Wowie, I’ve never ridden in front of a vehicle as big as this one.” 

“Yeah, this is a nice one too. I’ve driven some pieces of shit.” 

“Like the black cloud?”

“What’s the black cloud,” 

Macaron giggles. “Papyrus and I knew it was probably you when we saw the exhaust cloud. ‘Hey, the black cloud is here.’” 

“Hehehe. The black cloud is retired now.” 

“Oh thank stars. That thing was an environmental hazard.” 

“Hehe, I guess so. Um, what kind of music do you like?” 

The pair talk about music the whole way to the warehouse. They discover they have a similar taste in what they listen to. He knows people assume he likes Country or folk music, which frankly he dislikes. Rock is definitely his favorite. To Butch’s surprise, Macaron’s all about hardcore rock and metal. He’s also into Jpop and Jrock. Butch has no clue what that means, but he’ll try anything. Macaron has a soft stop for pop and EDM too. Again Butch doesn’t know what EDM is. 

Butch pulls onto his work premises, driving to the warehouse and backs up to a cold storage unit. 

He gets out of the truck, making his way to Macaron’s side. Butch opens the door and holds out a hand for him to take. Macaron takes it and lets him help him down. Macaron stays close to him as Butch leads him to his rusty blue pickup truck. He keeps up with his gentlemen fashion and opens the door for Macaron. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful, because I am. But I didn’t know someone like you still existed. People say chivalry is dead.” 

“I was raised to be old fashion. I guess.” Butch’s face burns. 

“Ooh, you can drive a stick shift?” Macaron exclaims as he climbs into the seat. 

All of his neighbors can drive a standard. _Oh, that’s right Macaron probably never had to learn to drive one._

“Yeah, I sure can. I’d never be without a car for long. Driving a shift is a lost art. I’ll be right back.” Butch shuts the door. 

Butch makes his way to the office where he is met with Red at the door. Red is a big man much like himself. He’s a little fatter and isn’t as tall as Butch. 

“Buddy, how much is that cute thing charging ya?” 

“Get out of my way before I clock you in the face.” 

“Oh, he’s so cheap you’re embarrassed.” 

“You son of-” 

“Gentlemen,” interrupts a blue bunny monster, his boss. “Red, please, get in there.” He points to the direction of the cold storage unit. Red mutters as he walks away. “So, Butch how was Spider’s Cafe?” 

“It was work.” 

“Did Red Velvet say anything about me?” 

“No, she didn’t. Excuse me, sir. I need to clock out.” 

His boss’ upright ears fall flat. “Right, well, thank you for doing the run and have a good night.” 

“No problem” _Fuck, this is awkward._ Butch grabs his time card and clocks out, leaving his boss alone in the office. 

He gets out to his truck, opening the driver’s door. Macaron is playing with his phone and jumps with a rattle of his bones at the clicking of the door handle.

“Oh, you scared me!” 

“I’m sorry, you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to get home. I just want to put on my slippers and my sleep attire.” 

Butch can’t help but laugh as he starts the truck. “Hehehe… is pajamas, not a good enough word or what?” He pulls out of that work parking lot and heads for the city. 

“Well, shorts and a t-shirt isn’t a set of pajamas. But they give me the utmost comfort. What about you?” 

Butch scoffs. “I’m lucky to take my pants off. I fall asleep on my recliner with the TV on.” 

“Butch, that can’t be good for your back.” 

“Maybe if I had someone tell me I’m being dumb, I’ll straighten up my act.” _Why did I say that?_

“I’m sorry you think you’re dumb.” Macaron deadpans. “However I would remind you to take care of yourself.” 

“That’s a full-time job. You don’t want it. Hehehe… trust me. It was sweet of you to offer.” 

“You’re sweet yourself.” 

“How so?” Butch’s soul pounds in his chest.

“You’ve stopped what you’re doing to help me get stuff off high shelves, you complement my accessories, you got me those stickers, and you’re taking me home.” 

“Macaron, I -” A deer jumps out in front of the truck. “SHIT!” Butch slams his feet on the brake and clutch pedals and reaches out his arm to Sugar. His hand lands on Sugar’s chest and draws back. Without realizing he let his foot off the clutch killing the engine.

The deer lost in the headlights with a blank stare. Butch pissed and embarrassed he hits the horn, prompting the deer to run off. 

“I’m sorry” Butch gets the shifter back to first gear. “I wasn’t trying to feel you up.” He starts up the truck. 

“I know silly. But see, I told you’re sweet.” 

Butch sweats bullets. This is going better than he thought. 

…

Once they reach the city, Macaron gives directions to his apartment. Butch studies his passenger at each stop and sign. Depression creeps over him knowing their little drive together will be over soon. 

When Butch pulls into the apartment parking lot and parks, Macaron leans over to Butch to give him a hug. 

“Thank you for taking me home.”

“Of course.” Butch leans in and gives a side hug. 

Macaron slides away. “Good night. I’ll see you next week.” 

Butch nods and waves. Macaron walks away to his apartment. He pulls out of the lot and heads on home. When he gets the first stop sign when light and vibration comes from the seat beside him. It’s Macaron’s phone. He scans the area. It’s dead, not cars, people or police. Butch does a U-turn making his way back to Macaron. He pulls back in the same parking spot and gets out the truck. If he is right, Macaron went to one of the ground level apartments. _Here goes nothing._ He knocks the first door. 

Macaron opens the door wearing a black oversized shirt with a Nonpoint design on it. 

“Do you need something, Butch?” 

“I have your phone.” Butch hands it over to him. 

Macaron faces lights up. “If you want. you can text yourself with my phone. And I’d be right back if that’s okay?” 

“You want my number?” 

“Yeah, you don’t want me to have it?” 

“No... wait. Yes! Yes, I do.” 

“Nyeh heh heh, all right, I’ll be back.” Macaron leaves his sight. Butch types his number into sends a text ‘Macaron’ and replies with ‘Butch’. 

Macaron comes back with a travel mug. “I’ll trade you.” 

The pair makes the exchange. Butch gives the mug a once over. It has doughnuts all over it. 

“It’s black coffee. You can give it back to me when I see you again.” 

“Mac, are you sure?”

“Duh, I’m sure. And would you text me when you get home? So I can know you got back safely.” 

“You bet I will.” 

They share one last goodbye hug for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaron can’t wait to see Butch again, especially after Butch texts him saying he’ll catch up with him at the cafe. 
> 
> Macaron gets dressed to impress the man of his dreams. But when he gets to work, there is a skeleton named Red, and he creeps Macaron out. 
> 
> Maybe Butch and Macaron won’t see each other today? 
> 
> Warning!:  
> I used the nickname ‘Sugar’ as a meta-joke of sorts in this chapter. I don’t have a problem with the name Sugar. The Redtomatofan Horrortale Papyrus is one of my favorites and Macaron is based off of Sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to thank mulletzombie! They were so helpful in this chapter. This one was a little hard for me and they walked me through a good bit of this. Thank you so much! <3

Macaron still in his sleep attire, while he and Papyrus are looking through his closet trying to find something cute for him to wear. Butch had texted him asking what his shift was today. Papyrus came over to help Macaron pick a perfect outfit for today. Lucky for Macaron, Papyrus has a car of his own and on the days they share the same shift, they ride to work together.

Macaron is grateful for the support and confidence boost Papyrus is giving him. Because today, Macaron is going to ask Butch if he would like to go to a movie with him sometime. It would be a perfect first date. 

“Have you learned anything new about Butch?” Papyrus picks up a sweater and holds it up against himself. 

“Papy, focus, please. And yes. He likes astronomy and he can sew. Butch says he rips his clothes all the time.” Macaron’s soul gets giddy when he talks about him.

“So after he rips your dress off, he can fix it? That’s nifty!” Papyrus wiggles his brows. 

“OH STOP!” Macaron’s skull burns. But he wants to look good enough that Butch would want to take him as soon that alluring blood-red eye falls onto him. Now, Macaron won’t let Butch have his way yet if he can help it, or he might lose his mind, and let Butch take him with those strong arms.

“Hey, what about these?” Papyrus picks up a long mint green high waisted skirt and a black crop top with a Wednesday Addams collar. “Your work apron will hide your ecto flesh between your under bust and waistline of the skirt. So you’d still be following the dress code. You can take off the apron for a little bit while Butch is there so you can give him a sneak peek of your body.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Macaron forms his ecto body. He takes his sleepwear off. He finds a lace bra and underwear. 

“Or you could just wear those. They show off the fullness of your hips and breast.” Macaron rolls his eyes. Papyrus is a cool tall glass of water compared to Macaron being short and curvy. He puts on the outfit that his friend picked out for him. “You look great! So does that means you’re ready to go?” 

“Almost.” Macaron finishes his outfit with flats and puts on the stickers that Butch gave him, then gets his pocketbook and phone. “I’m ready.” 

  


…

Papyrus pulls in behind the cafe and one of the trucks that Butch drives is sitting in the parking lot. Macaron’s soul jumps up to his throat. He leaps out of the car practically skipping. The back door to the ramp opens up. Macaron’s fast on his feet to get to the door. He grabs ahold of the ramp railing to keep himself from falling. 

“Hey, Butch is that you?” There stands a skeleton with a big round stomach at the door. His eyes travel up gazing at serrated teeth, one tooth is gold, and his eyes are a bright red. 

“Hey, sugar. You seem speechless. Am I better than what you were expecting?” 

“I thought Butch would be here today.” 

“Like I said. ‘Am I better than what you were expecting.’”

_The nerve of this guy!_

“Hello, Red.” Papyrus comes up behind him. “Long time no see.” His voice is monotone.

Red flashes a devilish grin. “What’s up sweet cheeks?” 

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but we need to clock in for work.” Papyrus takes Macaron’s hand leading him to the front of the cafe. He doesn’t turn back to check, but he can feel eyes on his back.

The two friends enter the shop. Muffet is standing up font counting the drawer.

“Hello, boys~” She puts the drawer back into the register. “Ooh, Macaron you look cute as always~” 

“Thank you!” _Wait? Something is missing._ “Where is Red Velvet?” 

Muffet’s chipper mood drops. “The bunny and Red Velvet are in a meeting. So don’t go in there.” She mumbles something else under her breath. Macaron didn’t quite catch what she said.

“Ma’am, did you say ‘Maybe you should wait until I steam clean the office first?’” Papyrus asks. 

“I’m going to the bank. I’ll see you two later~” The manager leaves them.

Macaron’s cheekbones grow hot as the realization sinks in and he looks over to Papyrus who’s face glows in orange magic. The pair can’t help falling into a giggle fit. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Macaron fans himself. 

“I believe so!” Papyrus keeps giggling.

…

Macaron didn’t work the front counter today and one of his coworkers called off. But Papyrus and Macaron got this. The breakfast and lunch rush went well. 

The next person who’s supposed to take his place should be here anytime now. Macaron does the dishes. He looks back at the office. The door is still closed. _Gold digger!_

His mind went back to the night Butch took him home. 

\---

“Macaron, what are you doing?” Red Velvet approaches them.

“Butch is taking me home.” 

“Dearie, come with me. I won’t take much of your time.” Macaron goes with her. He turns to peer over his shoulder. “Don’t look at him. Keep your eyes on me and listen. I’m here to tell you that you can do better than him.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Dearie, you have to think of the big picture when you’re picking a piece of meat. He can only give you mediocre stability. At best”

“Miss. Spider, I’m not going to go get married and run away with him tonight. He’s taking me home.” _What if I did? There’s nothing wrong with him._

“I understand using a man for a short-term goal and I can’t stop you. I’m saying this to you because you’re one of my best workers, if not the best I have here. I want you to do great things because you are great. And you can’t keep being great if you end up with that tall stack of shit. Once you get those braces off, you’ll have a million-dollar smile that will get you a million-dollar man.”

“Thank you for the heads up. I’m going home now.” Macaron’s magic boils in his bones. _You don’t… love? Someone for money! That’s just wrong!_ He walks away from her. “Have a good night.” 

\---

_I never thought I would say this. But I’m glad this is a short shift. I’m sure I’ll see Butch later in the week. And maybe he had his schedule wrong that’s why he said he’d be in today._

“Hey, sugar.” 

“Mr. Red, my name is Macaron. Not Sugar.” He looks back to spot Red standing right behind him. “Sir, you’re in my personal space. Can you please back off?” 

“I wanted to see what you’re about. I saw you with Butch the other night.” 

“He just took me home. Nothing weird.” 

“If it’s ‘nothing’ why is your ecto body formed and you’re expecting to see Butch?” 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking but I’m not easy like my boss.” 

Red’s laughter fills the kitchen. “You seriously just called your boss a whore.” Macaron spins around to face him. He narrows his eyes at the man. “I have mad respect for that. But if you change your mind.” Red pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. “Ya can text me.” The petite skeleton takes the folded paper. “I hope to meet you again, sugar.” the huge skeleton plod his way the exit. 

“It’s still Macaron.” He shouts. _Jerk._ Macaron throws the phone number away and finishes the dishes.

“Hey!” It’s one of his coworkers, Catty, a purple feline monster. “Papyrus asked me to get you.” 

“Is he okay?” Macaron takes off his apron. 

She wears a Cheshire cat smile. “Yeah, he’s fine. And I’ll take your apron.” 

_Papyrus and Catty are up to something_ . “Oh, thank you?” _But what is it?_ He hands it over to her. “See you later.”

When Macaron exits the kitchen, his jaw drops upon seeing Butch sitting at one of the tables in the corner. 

“Here,” Papyrus whispers. He hands him a mug and a small paper bag. “He ordered a black coffee and here’s a free cookie.” 

Macaron whispers back, “We don’t give away free stuff.” 

“Okay, I paid for it. And I clocked you out. Thank me later. Now go be cute and get that brick house of a man.” Macaron stands there speechless. _I can’t ask for a better bestie._ “His coffee will get cold. Now, go to him.” Macaron nods and makes his way to Butch. 

Butch and Macaron make eye contact. 

Butch scratches the side of his vertebrae while wearing a shy smile. He pulls out a chair for Macaron beside him. “Thank you for bringing me my drink. And what’s in the bag?”

“It’s a cookie, just for you.” Macaron sits the mug down without a problem and drops the bag. Butch doesn’t miss a beat and takes the bag pulling out a chocolate chip cookie breaking it in half and gives one half to Macaron. 

“So, how’s your day going so far?” Butch’s eye light is glued to him. It makes Macaron’s mouth dry. 

“It just got better. This sweet guy is sharing his food with me.” 

“Well, would you like to go to the park with this guy?” 

“Yes, that sounds lovely.” he claps in excitement. _Is this our first date?_

They sit and talk as Butch drinks his coffee. When the pair gets up to leave, Papyrus stops Macaron. 

“Don’t forget your phone and wallet.” Papyrus hands over his belongings. 

“Why are you still here?” Macaron doesn’t want to leave Papyrus if he needs him.

“Don’t worry about me. Have fun.” Papyrus winks at him.

Macaron gives his friend a quick hug. “I’ll text you” he promises, before returning to Butch. The couple leaves together. 

Butch opens the passenger door for Macaron. He loves how Butch may look like a grizzly bear and yet acts like a teddy bear with him. Today Butch brought a book of CDs and let him pick one. They listen to Five Finger Death Punch. 

Once they get to the park and pick a path to walk down. The two kept close to each other. Macaron bumps the other’s arm with his own. Their height difference won’t stop Macaron from holding this handsome skeleton’s hand. 

“Mac, what’s up? Are you alright? Ya keep leaning this way” Now. this is a mix of emotions. Macaron doesn’t want to make Butch worry about him but at the same time, the concern warms his soul. 

Macaron stops in his tracks. “Can I have your hand?” Butch looks down at him in confusion. He holds his hand to Macaron. He laces his dainty phalanges between Butch’s thick and rough digits. Butch’s hand swallows Macaron’s. “That’s what I was trying to do. Is that okay?” 

“It’s whatever you want, Mac.” Butch’s face glows with his blood-red magic.

Macaron’s soul pounds in his chest. _Now or never._ “So, what kind of movies do you like?” 

The taller monster shrugs.“Anything really.” 

“What about horror?”

Butch lets out a chuckle. “For someone so cute. You sure like the creepy shit.” 

“Yay, you think I’m cute!” Macaron waves his finger at the other. “And you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Now, how do you feel about horror?” 

“I can do blood and gore.” 

“Would you like to go watch a movie with me?”

“Hell yeah, let’s make it a date.” The gigantic hand lightly squeezes his and Macaron returns the gesture. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date! 
> 
> and we meet a new friend. Mutt (fs!Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not sure I feel about this chapter. . . okay, I think this chapter isn't build-up to what it's supposed to be. 
> 
> but I hope you still enjoy this!

Butch sweats as he stands in line at the shoe department store. The lady ahead of him is cycling through credit cards as she keeps apologizing to the clerk. 

_I need to abort the mission. I’m gonna be late._

Butch was careful about the clothes he picked today. The blue plaid button-up shirt is without holes, his jeans are clean and not in shreds. But his work clodhoppers look like shit. He didn’t realize how bad they are until he put on his outfit. 

“I’m ready for whoever is next,” says the clerk. _Oh, thank the stars!_ Butch got basic black sneakers. A man his size can’t get nice shoes on such short notice. He has to custom order them online. Butch gives the clerk money and gets the hell out of there. 

He makes his way to the truck to change footwear and throwing the steel toe boots into the bed of the truck. 

Butch drives straight to Macaron’s apartment, parks, walk up to the apartment door, and knocks. 

Macaron opens the door. _How the hell did I get this lucky?_ His ecto body is formed in Mac’s lovely coral magic. The sky blue short-shorts that shows off his thick thighs and a pair of matching knee-high socks and pink and white platform sneakers. His cleavage on display with a sleeveless bubble gum pink shirt with a purple inverted cross design. 

“Hey, ooh, you clean up nicely.” Macaron closes the door behind him, taking a step closer to Butch. 

“Thanks” Butch’s soul is on the verge of exploding. “You always look good.” 

“Thank you.” Macaron puts his hands behind his back, making his chest pop out swaying in an adorable way. “Are you ready to go?” 

_Fuck those are nice tits._

“I’m ready.” Butch can’t help staring at him. “I’m sorry if I’m being a weirdo. But I can’t believe how pretty you are, and you want to go out with a big scary looking guy like me.” 

“Oh, Butch, you’re handsome. You’re big and strong. Plus your magic color and smile draw me in. I don’t understand why you would go on a date with a shrimpy skeleton with thick glasses and Braces.” 

“I like them. They’re cute to me.” Butch’s soul pounds like crazy in his rib cage. Macaron wraps his arms around Butch. 

“You’re so sweet” They hold each other. Butch takes in the touch of Macaron’s ecto flesh and he’s never noticed Macaron smells like caramelized sugar. Maybe because they almost always have seen each other at the cafe and the scent blends in there. 

He isn’t sure how long they have been there. Apparently, Macaron must have thought it was long enough.

“Let’s get going. We look like dorks.” He slides his hands across Butch’s body as he pulls away.

“You’re right.” 

The two make their way to the truck and Macaron picks a CD to listen to as Butch drives them to the movie theater. 

Once there, the skeleton pair hold hands as they enter the building. They decide to watch a rated R horror film.

They sit in the back. Butch doesn’t like being too close to people, and he wants ‘alone time’ with Macaron. 

The couple didn’t speak awhile the movie play. Somehow, like it was natural, Butch and Macaron keep touching each other. Holding hands, during the movie Macaron wraps his arms around Butch’s bigger arm, resting his head on Butch’s shoulder. His large hand rests on Macaron’s thigh stroking the coral flesh with his thumb. 

Toward the end of the movie, Butch can’t trust himself now realizing that he is full-on rubbing the other’s thigh. Butch wraps his arm around Macaron’s shoulders. The little skeleton leans into Butch’s side and lays his head on the other’s chest. 

Butch and Macaron cuddle as the movie credit roll, waiting for the theater to clear out. 

“That was a good movie.” Butch tries to play it cool. 

“I couldn’t pay attention with a hand on my thigh feeling me up.” 

Butch pulls his arm back. “Oh my gods, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable!” 

Macaron puts his hands on his cheeks to hide his blushing face. “No! That’s not the case at all. I said to-” His eye lights dart away. “To sound sexy? I’m not sure why I said that.” His eye lights go back to Butch. "Please believe me when I say I’m not uncomfortable and mad at you. Besides, I’m the one who had your arm in my grip.” 

“That’s was embarrassing for both of us. You wanna laugh about this somewhere else?” 

Macaron’s face glows like a beacon, “Sure. What do you have in mind?” 

“I don’t know. Uh?” Butch eyes him. “Gods, You’re a doll, you know. I don’t know a lot about dating. Would you like to go to a nice place to eat or…” 

“Butch be you. What do you want to do?” 

“Sit in a field watch the sunset, then stargaze.” 

“Oh, stars! I’d love that! I have a bottle of wine back at my apartment.” Macaron lets out a dreamy sigh. “Wine under the stars can’t get any better.” 

As the couple leaves the theater. Butch can’t help laughing to himself watching Macaron skip. The two get into the truck and drive back to Macaron’s apartment. 

When Butch parks his truck Macaron jumps out of the truck. “It won’t take long!” And runs into the apartment. 

Butch enjoys watching him go, seeing his ass move in those shorts. 

While he waits on Macaron he texts his friend, Mutt. 

______________________________________________________________________

MUTT

“Can I bring my date out to your field to do stargazing?” : Butch.

Mutt: "sure, don’t leave condoms, cans, or bottles in my field. That’s where my birdies peck. Watch out for their shit. That’d be a real cock blocker.”

"Thanks, buddy. I’ll do a town run for ya or something.” : Butch.

Mutt: "No, prob and sounds like a deal.” 

______________________________________________________________________

Macaron comes back with a backpack and climbs into the truck. 

“What’s in the bag?” asks Butch. 

“The wine, two cups, and a blanket wrapped around them” Macaron smile cheekbone to cheekbone. 

“Let’s rock n’ roll.” Butch starts up the truck and pulls out of the parking lot. Butch can’t believe this. He had always thought Macaron would want more high-end entertainment, but no. He wants to enjoy the beautiful sky with him. 

The two play their music loud as they sing along to their favorite songs, joking and laughing. Nothing can get better than this. 

It’s dusk by the time Butch pulls into Mutt’s driveway. Mutt's property has nice hillsides to lay back and watch the sky. 

“Is this where you live?” ask Macaron. 

“No, this is my friend’s place. He’s letting us use his land for our date.” 

“That’s nice of him!” 

The skeletons make their way to the spot that Butch has in mind. Macaron lays out the blanket after giving Butch the two cups and a bottle of wine. 

They sit there close to each other because of the blanket is a bit of the smaller side. Not that Butch had a problem with that all. 

Macaron pours them a very generous amount of wine into their cups. _It’s pink. So sweet?_ He wonders taking a sip. _Yep, sweet._ He’d rather have a beer but fuck it. He’s with the monster of his dreams, it’s all that matters to him. 

As the night goes on the two share sweet touches that makes Butch’s bones shiver. 

Macaron places his hand on Butch’s cheekbone turning him to face the smaller skeleton. 

“Yes, Mac?” Butch’s eye meets coral eye lights with a longing gaze. 

“I really want to kiss you.” 

Butch pulls Macaron into a lap, running his hand down his back bring the petite body closer to his broad form. Their teeth press together than before he knew it, this becomes a deep passionate kiss. 

They snuggle and share little kisses. It takes everything in Butch’s power not to be sinful with his movements. 

…

“Hey, Butch.” _Oh shit, that’s not my Lil Mac._

“Ah fuck, Mutt, what time is it?” 

“Six in the mornin’ ” Mutt’s yellow-gold eye lights shine menacingly against the twilight sky. “You’ll need to git. My birdies have been in their coop all night. It’s peckin’ time” 

“Sorry, bud.” He looks down to see a Macaron sleeping with his head on Butch’s chest.

“Ya a bunch lightweights if you’re hungover from gas station wine.” 

“I feel more like shit from the damn sugar than the alcohol.” Butch has to wake up Macaron. But he’s so peaceful in his sleep. 

“I hope you had a good night either way.” Mutt relaxes his face as his eye lights wonder over Macaron. _Watch bud. I like ya, but I’ll punch your lights out._

“Thanks, Mutt.” Butch shakes Macaron’s shoulder to wake him up. 

“Butch?”, Macaron says in a cute sleepy voice. 

“Hey, Mac. It’s time to go, babe.” 

“Babe?” Macaron looks up at him with heart shape eye lights. 

The heat of his magic rushes to his face. “If that’s okay.” 

“Yes!” Macaron wraps his arms around the other’s neck. 

Mutt clears his throat, “That’s cute and all. Now go home.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sexy. But... I hope you don't get mad at me for being a troll.
> 
> And thank you QuintessenceA for your help!!!

Macaron’s face boils with frustration. Butch is taking time out of his day off to teach him how to drive a standard, he’ll make it worth his while. And not keep stalling his truck! 

“Mac?” Butch places a hand on his forearm, “Do you want to give it a rest for today?” 

“I think I can get it!” 

His big teddy bear gives him a warm smile. “I think you can do it too. But not when you’re getting heated. Plus, If you roll back on this upcoming hill, it could get ugly.” 

“Okay.” Macaron huffs in defeat. He and Butch get out of the truck. Butch stops in front of him, picking him up, then sitting Macaron on the hood of the truck. Their teeth connect. As much as Macaron loves to kiss Butch, it annoys him that Butch doesn’t push it any further than this. 

Macaron never knew being with a gentleman would be a double-edged sword. He slides his hands along Butch’s rib cage, hating the shirt acting as a barrier between his hands and those bones. 

Butch groans into the kiss. _ That’s it, my teddy bear. _ He pulls Macaron closer into his body.  _ That’s better.  _

There is a sound of gravel being crushed by tires coming toward them. Butch pulls away from the small skeleton to check out the mystery vehicle. 

It’s a four-wheeler, and the monster driving it is Butch’s friend, Mutt. 

Mutt pulls the ATV up beside them. “Something up with your truck?” 

“Nah,” Butch responds. Mutt’s eye lights roll over to Macaron. 

“Oh, sorry there Mac, talk about eyes that could kill. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

Macaron turns away from them, his skull on fire. Why did I do that? 

“Ya lying sack of shit,” Butch growls following a thump. 

“Ow!” Mutt yelps. 

Butch wraps an arm around Macaron. “You weren’t mean-mugging him, baby.” He pats his back. Macaron looks back at Mutt who is rubbing his humerus. “Don’t mess with my Lil’ Mac.” 

“My bad. Nyeh heh heh, I can’t bet perfect timing. So, what y’all doing out here?” Mutt playfully punches Butch’s shoulder.

“Teaching Mac to drive a stick shift. We’re taking a break.” 

Mutt whistles through his teeth. “That’s a chore, but you’ll get it” 

“Thank you, Mutt,” Macaron replies. “so, what brings you out here?” 

“I’m going to get the stuff that I need to make a new corn-cob pipe.” 

“Heh heh heh, stealing corn again.” Butch comments. 

“I ain’t going to buy a pipe. That’s for damn sure.” Mutt chuckles. 

“Butch, you don’t steal corn right?” Macaron prays his boyfriend isn’t a thief.

“No baby, I don’t take corn. And Mutt doesn’t actually steal it either. He knows the guy and lets Mutt take an ear every once in a while.” Macaron sighs in relief.

“Oh, you guys want to come over tomorrow night?” Ask Mutt. “I’ll have my fire pit light and cold beer. I don’t have sugar water with light alcohol flavoring around.” 

Butch cocks his browbone. “What brought this on?” 

“I was planning on texting you. But since you’re here, I might as well ask now. My new neighbor will be there too.” 

“So, we just sit around a fire and what else?” Macaron’s never been to a bonfire. 

Mutt scoffs. “Drink beer and talk. Ya know, hanging out. Try it. You might like it.” 

Butch looks into Macaron’s eye lights. “Would you like to go? It could be fun.” 

“I’ll go. As long as I’m with you, it’ll be fine.” 

…

“You have something on your mind.” Papyrus sits on the other side of the couch. 

Macaron stops eating popcorn to look at his friend. “What makes you say that?” 

“You went on a date with Butch and you’re not talking about it.” Papyrus takes the popcorn away from him. “Now, explain yourself.” 

“But... that’s my popcorn.” 

Papyrus narrows his eye sockets at him.

“Fine!” Macaron sighs. “Butch and I are going to his friend’s for a bonfire. Which is fine and all. I don’t have a problem with Mutt. I guess I want alone time with my teddy bear. You know?” Papyrus eye sockets are still narrow. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“That’s not it. Tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“Butch isn’t touching me. After we went to the movie theater, and he was rubbing my thigh. I said something stupid about it, trying to be funny. It backfired on me. He’s such a gentlemen while I’m gun shy because I don’t want him to feel bad again.” 

“Just be upfront about it!” Papyrus hands the popcorn bowl back to him. “You’re an adult. If you want to play around or have sex, then show and tell. It’s not a game.” He wears a reassuring smile. “I’m more than 100% sure Butch wants you too. He’s just playing it safe. Because he respects you. It’s you who has to let him know it’s okay.” 

Macaron sits the popcorn bowl down on the floor and moves in for a hug. “Thank you, Papy.” 

“The Great Papyrus is always there for his friends.” He hugs him back. 

…

The next day 

…

Macaron picks up a lilac overall style skirt and a t-shirt with white peonies covering the fabric. _ Cute!  _ He put them on finishing the outfit with black vans. Macaron packs his backpack with two blankets when someone knocks on his door. 

It’s too early for Butch to show up. It could be Papyrus bringing back my skirt? Macaron answers the door to see Butch standing there with his relaxed smile. 

“What brings you here?” 

“I wanted to see you.” Butch’s red eye light darts away from him. “is it bad timing?” 

“No!” Macaron steps aside, “Please, come on in!” Butch enters the apartment looking around and smirks. “Is something funny?” 

“It’s clean. Just as I suspect your place to be.” Butch chuckles. “What with all the wiry Gyftmas lights?” 

Macaron closes the door. “They’re fairy lights. They look better at night.” 

“So does Gyftmas lights.” Butch wicks at Macaron to let him know that he is joking around. 

“You can sit on the couch”

Butch sits as his eye light wonders over the apartment, then to Macaron. 

“I like your bib dress. If that’s what you call it.” 

Magic rushes up to Macaron’s face. “Thank you.” He walks over to the couch to sit beside his boyfriend. “I was hoping to wear a different skirt but Papyrus has it right now.” 

“I bet you look better in it.” 

“Hey.” Macaron elbows his arm. “Papy is a babe.” 

“I’ll take your word for it. But to me, you’re the attractive friend.” Butch wraps his arm around the other’s shoulders. 

Macaron inhales deep. _ I’m going to just do it. _ He climbs up on to his boyfriend’s lap and crushes his teeth into the others. Butch grabs his hips. Yes! That’s what he wants! Then Butch moves his hands up Macaron’s back. He breaks away from the kiss. 

“They were fine. You didn’t have to move them.” Macaron slides Butch’s hands back to his hips. 

“Is that better?” Butch nervously laughs. 

Macaron pulls Butch back into a full force kiss and moans into his mouth. His body moves on its own, moving his hips back and forth. The friction feels amazing. Macaron’s bones getting hot with his ecto body forming. Plus the outline of Butch’s manhood press against him. Finally! 

Then there’s another person knocking on his door. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Macaron jumps off Butch’s lap to walk over to the door. 

He answers it, seeing Papyrus standing in the doorway holding Macaron’s skirt. 

“Macaron is everything okay?” Papyrus looks over to Butch’s trunk and back to his friend. “Do I need to talk some sense into that skeleton?”

“We were in the middle of something.” 

“Oh.” Papyrus’ face glows. “That explains why your eye is glowing. Mmm, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t totally ruin your fun.” He hands Macaron the skirt and closes the door. 

“Is everything okay?” asks Butch. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Macaron walks away from the front door to his closet. “Papyrus just drop off the skirt I let him borrow.” 

“Oh, that’s cool.” Butch sighs. “I wanted to ask if you would like to camp out at Mutt’s bonfire.” 

“That actually sounds fun,” Macaron replies. 

“Yeah?” Butch chuckles, “I have a twin mattress in the bed of my truck with blankets and pillows.”

“I would love that!” Macaron’s soul flutters. 

“You can pack up a change of clothes and whatever else you’ll want to take with ya.” 

“Okay!” 

…

Butch drives his truck onto Mutt’s land. 

“Is this okay?” Macaron can already see Mutt had his fire pit burning. 

“The ground is dry. And Mutt is cool with me doing this. If it rains, we’re fucked.” 

“Hey guys” Mutt waves at them. 

“Hiya buddy.” Butch gets out of the truck. “Where is your neighbor?” 

Mutt shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t think of him as the being late type.” 

“I’m sure he’ll show up sooner than later.” Macaron smile. “Is he the one that lives in the tiny house?” 

“Yeah. That’s him.” Mutt sounds off. 

“What a beer, Mutt?”, asks Butch.

“Fuck yeah.” 

Butch hands his friend a beer and gives Macaron a wine cooler. Maybe Butch and I can cheer him up. 

As the night goes on, Macaron laughs, rolls his eye lights and laughs again at the two friends. He also learns that Butch and Mutt have been friends for six or so years now. Unlike him and Papy, who have been friends since high school.

Something comes to Macaron’s mind. 

“What happened to the tiny house guy?” 

Mutt sighs, “That beats the hell out of me. I guess he didn’t want to hang out.” 

Macaron finishes all the wine coolers and helps the other two finish their beer. 

The world becomes fuzzy…

Macaron opens his eyes sockets. It’s still dark outside. The night dew on his skull but his body is toasty from being wrap up in Butch’s arms and a blanket over them. 

“Mac?” 

He looks up to a blood-red eye shining down at him. 

“Yes, baby?” 

Butch’s hand slides along Macaron’s body, up his shoulder, leading to cup Macaron’s face. 

“Back at your apartment, when we had our little moment. I… um.” 

“Did I overstep?” 

“No, Gods no. Mac, I want to pick up where we left off. Only if that’s okay with you?” 

“Oh, Butch, please touch me. I love how sweet you are. But you don’t have to act like you’re walking on eggshells.” 

Butch pulls him in for a kiss. Macaron’s flesh forms, wanting to feel those strong hands, breathing heavy with anticipation. 

Butch rolls Macaron onto his back. He moves atop of him. Macaron rarely thinks about his small stature, but with a large monster hovering over him, he can feel how small he is. Butch unbuttons the snaps of the bib dress, then rolls his shirt up over Macaron’s breast. He licks his teeth. 

“Oh, my… Those are beautiful. And no bra to fight. It’s a dream come true.” Macaron’s face burns at Butch’s words. He gasps when Butch’s digits play with his nipples. Rubbing, pitching, and pulling. Macaron can’t help arching into the touch. 

“Oh, Butch! That feels so good!” 

“Yeah, I can make you feel even better. Would you like me to do that?” 

“Duh! Yes please!” 

Butch moves the skirt up to get a clear view of Macaron, his huge hands slide the underwear down, licking his hungry teeth again. 

“You have the sweetest-looking pussy,” Butch tells him as he slides his thumb over Macaron’s plump folds. His hips jerk up, wanting more. Obliging, the bigger skeleton moves his thumb to rub circles around his clitoris as Macaron pants and digs his fingers into the mattress. Butch cups the back of Macaron’s skull, pulling him into a deep kiss as he pushes two of his long fingers into Macaron’s tight heat.

Macaron has never thought of curling his fingers up like Butch is doing. The tips of his fingers rub something deep inside of him. He can’t hold back his moans that are being muffled by Butch’s mouth. Macaron’s legs shake as he is being push over the edge. Judging by the way Butch increases his movement, he can tell Macaron will let go soon. 

Butch pulls away from the kiss. “Are you going to cum for me?” 

“Yes! Butch! Yes!” Macaron arches his hips up as he reaches his climax. 

“Gods, you look so hot.” Butch sits upright as he pumps fingers into Macaron while he unbuttons his pants. Macaron licks his teeth.  _ This is it! We are going to…  _

“GODS FUCKING DAMN IT!” 

“Was that Mutt?” ask Macaron. 

“YES, IT’S MUTT! A FUCKING FOX GOT INTO MY PINS! BUTCH HELP ME GET MY BIRDIES!” 

Butch buttons his pants and gives Macaron a quick kiss before running off to help his friend.  Macaron fixes his clothes. Oh, cock blocked again. But I’ll take something over nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say thank you to QuintessenceA and mulletzombie for helping and giving me their feedback. You guys are the best!


End file.
